


醉心（Taynew）

by kudolan



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudolan/pseuds/kudolan
Summary: 不知道是心醉了，还是醉在心中~





	醉心（Taynew）

林阳承认自己很腹黑，但是遇上了郑明心，他也没办法。  
起先，他只是做着梦，梦见自己按着郑明心的背把他压在床上，迫使他撅着屁股，然后他毫不犹豫的插了进去，不停地进出着，直到高潮的那一刻，他才醒过来，看见内裤湿了一片，才知道，他又为郑明心射了。  
之后，他便一发不可收拾的想要把这个梦变成现实。他会借着拍戏接近他，亲吻他。记者采访他的时候，他还能装出一副脸红别扭的样子。是啊，他就是想这样让郑明心放松警惕，让他不经意间成为自己的猎物。  
可是现实呢，现实总是这么残酷，郑明心的女朋友从未断过，前一个刚分手没多久，后一个接踵而来。  
“我说郑明心，你咋能这么花心呢？”他总是有意无意的说着他，似玩笑，似真话。  
“我的每一段感情，我都是真感情，怎么能叫花心呢？”郑明心却义正言辞的回答他，却让他心声怒气。  
总有一天，你是属于我的。表面上只是翻了个白眼的林阳，暗地里发誓着。

今夜，林阳又想郑明心了，他打开郑明心的ins，一张张浏览着。  
不管是头发梳上去的总裁摸样，还是顺毛的软萌的他，都让他好心动。  
想上他，林阳的脑子里全部都是春梦里的郑明心，想上他的愿望又一次爬上心头。  
欲望一旦上头，他的下半身就不再受到控制，于是林阳急切的扯开塞在短裤里的上衣，将手伸了进去。  
一只手还在播放着郑明心ins视频里的“萨瓦迪卡”，另一只手已经握上自己的欲望，上下撸动起来。  
身体越来越热，欲望也越来越强烈，林阳干脆将手机扔到一边，闭上眼，想象着各种各样的郑明心。噘着嘴的，皱着眉的，抬着下巴的，耸着肩的，还有蹲下露出白花花胸肌的……各种各样的郑明心，在不停地敲打着他的心，让他加快了手上的动作。然后他又想起梦中郑明心对着他娇喘的样子，身体一阵颤抖，射了出来。  
真的没救了，现在已经沦落到，光是对着他的照片就能射了出来。

又过了一夜，他接到了郑明心号码打过来的电话，但打电话的人却不是郑明心，而是一家酒吧的酒保。  
郑明心喝醉了，以林阳对他的了解，无非就是他又分手了。  
林阳以最快的速度来到了酒吧，扛起了瘫在酒吧的郑明心。  
“你怎么这么对我，我哪里不爱你。”郑明心把头架在林阳的肩上，在他的耳边抱怨着。  
林阳气急了，捏了下他的腰间肉，“你醒醒看看我到底是谁。”  
郑明心略微抬起了头，眯着眼睛看着他。  
“哦~林阳啊~我的BF。”郑明心再次把头架在他肩上，昏昏欲睡。  
林阳看着郑明心醉酒的样子，脸蛋通红，半梦半醒，就和那个他经常做的梦里一样。  
“你知道失恋最好的疗法是什么吗？”林阳低下头，在离郑明心不到一公分距离说道。  
郑明心睁开了眼，没有挪开与林阳距离，只是轻轻笑了一下。  
“知道，就是在找个人恋呗。对吧？”  
“郑明心，今天晚上和我恋一下吧，”林阳依然没有挪开距离，看着郑明心的眼睛说道。  
郑明心伸出手勾住了林阳的脖子，用亲吻代替了回答。

在打开郑明心家门后，林阳粗暴的一脚把门关上，然后把郑明心抵在了墙上，捧起他的脸固定住，然后激吻了上去。  
而郑明心也一边用热烈的吻迎合着，一边扯开林阳和自己的外套，扔在地上。  
在林阳稍微松开喘气的时候，郑明心趁机推开与林阳的距离，然后蹲了下来，一把扯下林阳的牛仔裤。  
对着眼前的物体，郑明心似乎有些犹豫，但是林阳没有给他机会，直接按着他的头，让他贴了上来。  
郑明心隔着内裤舔着，口水蘸湿了内裤，里面物体的形状也越发的显现出来。于是郑明心不再忍耐，直接用手扒开林阳的内裤，果然，一根柱状体就这么弹在了他的面前。  
郑明心不是没有见过这玩意，只是林阳的他的确第一次见，他犹豫了一下，然后还是选择握住底端，向前端滑动，然后又移回去，再滑上来。  
几个回合后，林阳发出了嗯哼的声音，然后对着郑明心的脸，向前推了一下。  
郑明心一下子明白了林阳的意图，张开了嘴，将林阳的身下之物吞了进去。  
一开始，郑明心觉得嘴巴张的有些难受，所以又退出去了一点，用嘴巴吸着前端的同时，手在前后滑动，但明显林阳不满足这样，他按住郑明心的头，使劲的捅了进去。  
郑明心喉咙被一下子顶的噎住，泪水也不自觉地开始在眼眶里打转，他看向林阳，却发现林阳正低着头看着他。  
也正是郑明心这副可怜的模样，让林阳更加亢奋，他脱掉自己的上衣，按住他的头，不停地摆着屁股，仿佛要把郑明心的喉咙顶穿。  
口水沿着郑明心的嘴巴往下滴，一些滴在了他的下巴上，另外一些，则粘在了他的身下之物上。  
直到口水将郑明心噎住，林阳才放开他的头，并把他拉上来和自己亲吻，同时脱掉郑明心那碍事的T恤，用手捏着他胸前的红点。  
他们一路吻着一路往沙发过去，在到沙发边缘的时候，郑明心被绊住了，于是林阳就顺势推了他一把，将他推入沙发之中。然后拎起他的裤子就往外拽，将他的牛仔裤连同内裤一起脱掉。然后林阳惊喜的发现，原来郑明心，也硬的一塌糊涂。  
“林阳，我……”光着身子的郑明心感觉到凉意，稍微有一些清醒，他开始意识到发生了什么。  
“郑明心，你今天逃不掉了。”林阳打断了他的话压在了他的身体上面，狠狠地亲吻他。  
郑明心还想挣扎，却因为酒精的作用在林阳的亲吻下使不上任何力气。林阳抓住了这一点，将吻移至他的脖颈，锁骨，然后胸前。  
当林阳轻轻咬起郑明心胸前的凸点时，他满意的听到郑明心嘴巴里的闷哼声，于是他再次稍微用力的咬了上去。  
“疼……林阳……我疼……”  
然而林阳并没有理会，而是转战另一颗红点，用同样的方式摧残着他。  
郑明心的身体现在又白变红，透着光看着格外好看，原来现实中的他，比梦里还要让他动情。  
想到这里，林阳把郑明心翻了个身，压着他的身体，迫使他蜷了起来。  
梦里的情景真的再现了。  
然后林阳并不是很着急，他用手指轻轻的探了进去，他感受到郑明心的紧张，因为他的手指在里面能清晰的感受到内壁的收缩。  
“放轻松，”林阳一边穿插着手指，一边轻声的说着，“我会让你舒服的。”  
在感觉内壁不再那么紧的时候，林阳又探入一根手指，不断搅动着。  
郑明心被压着的背逐渐向前延展，随着林阳手指的深入，越来越舒展开来，相对言之，他的屁股也越来越翘，配合着林阳的手指在扭动着。  
当林阳深入第三根手指按住某个地方的时候，郑明心差点彻底地趴了下去，还好又被林阳捞起。林阳也根据他刚刚的表现，专门在那一处地方来回碰擦，来换取郑明心的呻吟。  
“林阳，我想要……想要更多……”郑明心扭过头，咬着唇，看的林阳又一阵心动。  
他开始如同梦中一样，将自己的阴茎推向洞口，然后逐渐的埋了进去。  
郑明心闷哼着，配合着林阳的动作，直到林阳将自己整根没入。  
“怎么样，舒服吗？郑明心。”林阳俯下身，对着郑明心耳边说到。  
“嗯……”郑明心闭着眼，感受着身体被填塞满的感觉。  
“等下你还会更舒服，”林阳含着郑明心的耳垂，“想叫就叫出来吧，嗯？”  
说完林阳直起身，向后退了一些，往外抽着。  
就当郑明心以为林阳要退出去的时候，林阳一个挺深再次顶了进来，惹得郑明心不自觉的叫出声来。  
“就这样叫出来吧。”林阳说完再次重复着刚刚的动作，“嗯？郑明心，舒服吗？郑明心？”  
“啊……舒……啊……舒服……啊……。”郑明心哽咽的说到。  
林阳听闻后非常满意，并加快了撞击的频率，把郑明心撞的支离破碎。  
他看着郑明心的头发来回甩动，甚至有些汗水也随着发丝甩了出去，更是亢奋地顶了过去。  
郑明心一开始还在喊着林阳的名字，现在已经画不成句，只觉得自己的整个身体都麻木了，只知道机械的配合着林阳的动作喊叫着。  
就在他迷离的时候，他感觉到林阳将他拦腰抱了起来，跨坐在自己腿上。这样的动作也使得林阳更加深入进来。  
郑明心抬起身然后又狠狠的坐了下去，电流穿过腰间直达全身。  
不够，还不够，郑明心如同中毒一般上下动作着，这感觉，怎么都不够。  
房间里充满着啪啪啪的声音，如同一首乐章，叨扰着他的心灵，奇怪，以前他怎么从来没有这样的感觉。  
犹豫之间，林阳突然扣住他，然后抱着他更快频率的上下移动，同时林阳自己也不停地挺深，进行着插入。  
感觉身体内某一点被来回顶着，郑明心按在大腿上的手渐渐的握紧，脚趾也不自觉的开始蜷缩。  
“林……林阳……我……我……不行了。”郑明心求饶着，眼泪不自觉的从眼眶里流出。  
可林阳哪里理他，还在一味的穿插，似乎要把他凿穿一样，不仅如此，一只手还握住了郑明心的阴茎，来回撸动。  
“啊啊啊啊……”郑明心扬起了脖子，实在控制不住了，一道白灼从下体射出，喷在了地板上。  
“舒服吗，嗯？”林阳终于停止了动作，只是用大腿根部摩擦着郑明心的臀瓣，继续慢速的撸动着手。  
“嗯……”郑明心闭着眼，还没有从刚刚的激情中退却。  
“可是我还没有爽够，明心。”林阳邪魅一笑，抬起郑明心将他重新扔回沙发上，抬起他的腿，压成M型，“你可不能这么自私。”  
“你真的是……嗯……”郑明心还没说完，林阳就直接插了进来。  
看着郑明心刚刚射过的阴茎软绵绵的搭在腹部，随着自己的插入左右摇晃着，林阳有说不出的冲动，他又往前压了一下郑明心的腿，让自己的插入更加深入。  
“嗯……明心，你真的太棒了。”林阳一边插着，一边兴奋的说着。  
“快点，我好难受。”郑明心抱怨着。  
“好嘞，遵命。”林阳加快了速度，来回运动着。  
身体的所有位置都处于无限紧绷状态，林阳咬着嘴唇，将全身所有的中心都集中在自己下面，蓄势待发。  
“明心，我要把我的全部给你。”林阳低吼着，“你一定收好了。”  
说完，林阳就把自己的一切全部输出给郑明心，之后他静了一会，稳了稳自己的心态，才缓缓将身体抽出。  
白色的液体从郑明心的小穴中缓缓流出，滴在了沙发上。  
似乎不忍心一般，林阳再次俯下身，去亲吻郑明心的嘴唇，这一次，不再是凶狠残暴，而是无限温柔。  
郑明心的酒也彻底醒了，他看着一片狼藉的周围， 和那个趴在自己身上的林阳，有些发愣。  
“怎么了？”林阳略微抬起头，看着他的眼睛，“酒醒了？准备赖账了？”  
“明明是你……！”郑明心刚叫出声来，就又被林阳的吻淹没。  
“郑明心，”林阳抱着他，嘴角略微上扬，在他耳边狡黠的说到，“舒服吧？所以……要不要以后都和我在一起？”  
郑明心回想着刚刚的一幕幕，从没有人给他这样的感觉。于是他抱上林阳的脖子，轻声的回答了一声“好”后，甜甜的笑了。


End file.
